charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword and the City
Sword And The City is the 119th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 6 :Episode No. 08 :Original Airdate November 09, 2003 Episode Guide Piper is trying to unclog a sink when a woman's face appears above the water, asking for help. The sisters orb to a pond and a woman emerges, bearing a large sword. Several demons appear, and one throws a knife, hitting the woman in the back. The sisters fight off the demons and find the sword embedded in a large stone. Paige believes the sword is Excalibur, but Piper is skeptical. Phoebe checks the Book of Shadows and can find nothing on the sword, but finds a page on Executioner Demons and the page on the Dark Knight. Paige tries to pull the sword from the stone, but can't. The Dark Knight threatens a mercenary demon, who tells him that the Charmed Ones attacked. He wants "a seat at the table" as his price for hiring more assassins to take out the Charmed Ones. A large round table with a pentagram stands nearby. Paige's new temporary job is as Phoebe's assistant. A line of magical beings has walked into the manor and is trying, one by one, to pull the sword from the stone. Piper tries to run them off, and calls for Chris, but Leo responds instead. Leo fetches Phoebe and Paige. Finally, Piper gets angry and grabs the sword -- and it comes out. A man calling himself Mordaunt appears in a vortex and tells Piper she is now the master of Excalibur. Mordaunt tells the sister what he knows of the Dark Knight and suggests a vanquishing potion. He offers to teach Piper the use of Excalibur. Leo orbs Wyatt "up there" while Mordaunt produces a sword and begins sparring with Piper. Phoebe, Paige and Richard make the vanquishing potion at Richard's place. The Dark Knight and three demons shimmer into the manor. Piper fights the Dark Knight while Mordaunt takes on the three underlings. At Richard's place, Phoebe and Paige are continuing with the potion. Phoebe is about to add black poppy when Richard yells "NO!" and, through telekinesis, pulls Phoebe away. Phoebe has been mistrustful of Richard, but he then tosses the black poppy in, causing an explosion. Richard says, "Don't ever mix wraith essence and black poppy." He, Phoebe and Paige realize that Mordaunt wants them dead. More demons attack, but Piper and Mordaunt kill the last of them. Paige and Phoebe orb in and try to warn Piper, but she and Mordaunt shimmer away -- to the round table with the pentagram. Mordaunt promises Piper great power, and kisses her. He reaches for Excalibur but it evades his grasp. and a Grimlock at the Round Table]]Piper and Mordaunt have gathered several demons to the round table. They offer a loyalty oathand the demons all explode, their powers transferred to Mordaunt. Mordaunt claims Excalibur from Piper. He tells Piper that Wyatt was the true owner of Excalibur, and impales Piper with Excalibur. As Leo heals Piper, Mordaunt shimmers into the manor and tries to stab Wyatt with Excalibur -- but it's only a teddy bear. Paige orbs back in with Wyatt, and Leo with Piper and Phoebe. Wyatt orbs Excalibur to himself and the hurls it back into Mordaunt, vanquishing him. Piper puts Excalibur back into the stone and Paige orbs it to the attic. Notes * This episode was reportedly Holly Marie Combs's favorite episode to film because of the sword-fighting scene. * Coincidently during the production of this episode, Holly Marie Combs found out she was pregnant with her first child to former Charmed grip, David Donoho. * We find out that Wyatt has a third legacy. He's the wielder of Excalibur. His two other legacies are being a Charmed One and being the Twice Blessed Child. * The title of this episode "Sword and the City" is a spoof name of the show "Sex and the City". * Pipers knights include a Banshee, a Creeper Demon, and a Grimlock * We learn in this episode that Creepers have claws. * Chris and Darryl do not appear in this episode. * Merlin is mentioned in this episode by Mordaunt, who says Merlin is only a fairytale, yet in the season 4 episode We're Off to See the Wizard", the wizard says that Merlin was merely an overrated hack. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 608